An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) device has the advantages, such as low-consumption, high-luminance, fast-response, wide visual angle and light-weight and so forth, which has been widely used in mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistances (PDAs), tablet computer and so forth. By compared with a liquid crystal display (LCD), a manufacturing process for the OLED devices is relatively simple and the cost is reduced too. And most important elements within an OLED display device are the OLED devices.
An organic light-emitting layer or thin film transistors (TFTs) within the OLED device may result in performance mutation or performance deterioration after being subject to ultraviolet (UV) light illumination. Specifically, with respect to oxide TFTs within the OLED device, after being subject to UV light illumination, valence band electrons and forbidden band gap enable electrons that are captured collectively to easily absorb energy, then to transit to the conduction band, thereby forming multiple electron-hole pairs. Thereafter a threshold voltage (Vth) may experience drift and sub-threshold swing (SS) may be increased, which causes an ON/OFF ratio to become smaller, thereby the whole OLED device may deteriorate and the displayed pictures may worsen significantly.